Shouldn't have asked
by Rose-Aki
Summary: After Vince is accepted into the group of friends he wants to get to know everyone better. A question about Mark might Logan reveal his and Quinn's secret. Logan/Quinn


A/N: I got this idea after watching 'Vince is back'. Enjoy :)

* * *

After Michael and Logan accepted the peace offer from Vince Blake, he decided to get to know his new friends better, so he invited them to dinner at Sushi Rox. He didn't know that he was about to cause a lot of trouble.

"So where is Chase? I want to apologize to him as well." When no one answered immediately and he saw the sad expression on Zoey's face he knew that maybe he shouldn't have asked, but what really gave him that feeling was Lola who punched his arm under the table. It seemed so far he wasn't doing a good job at becoming friends with the group.

"He is in England." James who didn't really see the harm in Vince's question answered finally.

"But if you want you can apologize to him when I video chat with him." Michael offered.

"That would be great."

When an awkward silence settled Vince search for something to say and his eyes landed on Quinn. Maybe his next question would trigger a good conversation.

"So Quinn how are you and Mark doing?"

It seemed this question was even worse than the last one he asked, because Lola stepped hard on his foot. He didn't know what he had done wrong until Quinn answered.

"He broke up with me."

Only now Vince remembered that when he had gone to Mark to apologize and asked him how he was doing, Mark had said something about having made a mistake a couple of month ago. Vince, unaware of Logan suddenly tensing considerably, didn't know he was about to make the situation a lot worse than it already was.

"Well to me it seems like he wants you back. When I met him to apologize to him he told me he made a mistake a few month ago."

"WHAT?" Lola and Logan said at the same time. Thankfully Lola's loud voice drowned out Logan's angry growled one. Vince asked himself if it was his imagination or if Quinn's hand reached under the table and touched Logan's because he seemed to flinch all of a sudden. However he quickly discarded that idea, Logan and Quinn didn't even like each other, so why would she try to calm him down and why would he get so angry about Quinn's ex boyfriend? It didn't make sense, so he focused back on the current conversation of his new friends.

"He is an idiot and you didn't need to apologize to him at all. He deserved it." Quinn said and Logan seemed to relax at her words a little.

"But he was your boyfriend." Lola mentioned. She couldn't understand how easy and fast Quinn had managed to overcome the break-up.

"Was. He WAS. He didn't deserve her." Logan's angry tone surprised everyone.

Zoey was the first to recover from the outburst. "I have to admit that Logan is right about this one. You can do way better than Mark."

Seeing his chance to finally score Brownie points, after so far having only made everybody angry or upset, Vince spoke up.

"If you want Quinn, I met a great guy who is into science. Maybe I can arrange a date with him for you."

Vince saw that Quinn was about to deny his offer, but she wasn't given the chance because now Logan stood up with such force that his chair fell to the ground.

"She is not interested. I need to get out of here."

"He is probably still not trusting you and your judgment completely." Quinn's explanation sounded to Vince more like an excuse, but he let it pass. He probably had done enough damage for the evening. "Well I just remembered that I have to finish my latest Quinnvention. Thanks for the dinner Vince." And off she was.

"So James I don't know anything about you besides that you're Zoey's boyfriend, what is funny because I always thought her and Chase-"

It didn't seemed that Vince would make a lot of friends that night, despite really trying.

Meanwhile Logan had reached the far end of campus. He knew he was probably overreacting, but in his blind fury for Mark or any guy that wanted to date Quinn he didn't care.

"Logan wait." Thankfully no one was around to see Quinn running over to him. When she stood in front of him and had caught her breath she spoke up.

"I take it the anger management class didn't work."

"Not really." He felt himself calm down at her sight.

"After today someone might catch on to us. Tell me what made you so angry."

"It was nothing."

Quinn sighed. Logan could be so stubborn sometimes, but luckily she had found a method over the last few month dating him that would make him talk.

"No telling no kissing."

Logan seemed to think about it for a moment, but when he let his crossed arms fall to his sides Quinn knew she had him.

"Look I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I couldn't help it. They were taking about Mark wanting you back and about you dating one of Vince's friends..."

"You were jealous."

"Logan Reese doesn't get jealous. I'm the best looking guy on campus, why would I be worried about Mark or some dude." To Quinn it was obvious that her secret boyfriend was jealous, but she knew just as well that he would never admit it. Shr was surprised that for the second time today Logan didn't seem to care if their secret relationship was revealed when he took her hands in his. "Look you're my girl and I don't want to hear about other boys who dated you or want to date you."

That was the side of him only Quinn got to see and she loved him all the more for it. Softly she pulled her hands from his and stepped closer to him. While his hands immediately went around her waist she gently lay one of hers on his cheek. "I'm dating you and I only want you as my boyfriend. No one else."

For the first time that evening a smile could be seen on Logan's face and he leaned in for a kiss. Quinn was the only one who could not only calm him down, but also make him feel something he never felt before. As for Vince, maybe after a long make out session with Quinn he might give him another chance for a friendly conversation. That is if Vince didn't ruin it with the rest of his friends until then.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
